


These arn't the cuddles i ordered

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU- Escort Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decides to try out a new business that sells cuddles to lonely people like him. Too bad he got the number wrong and ended up getting an escort service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These arn't the cuddles i ordered

Well, this was awkward.

Phil could have sworn it was a cuddle company that he called. one of those places where he orders someone to just come visit and give him cuddles for a while. that is what he had wanted, just someone to cuddle with for an hour or two.

His job at SHIELD meant that he was severely lacking in a love life, or even a cuddle buddy with all of the time that he spent at the office filling out paper work, or in the Field making sure things get done right. He had be so happy when he found out that places that sold cuddles existed, because at least he could tide himself over until he actually managed to find himself a girlfriend or a boyfriend. 

But no, apparently life didn’t want to work out for him. 

The lady he had spoken too hadn’t even bothered to correct him on what he was ordering exactly, or maybe he hadn’t made himself clear. Either way, instead of something in normal every day clothing with a set of PJ’s tucked under his arms ready for a few hours of cuddles, he found himself staring out at…this.

what was this exactly? well, Phil didn’t really know the answer to that question himself. what he saw was a younger, muscular (but still with a stomach to him, and Phil was glad for that. cuddling men and women who were all muscle usually ended up being uncomfortable for him) blond man with what looked like casual clothing on, but Phil could see the soft leather shirt peeking out from beneath the purple cotton and this is not at all what he ordered.

   “Shit…” the blond seemed to register the look of horror on Phil’s face “Crap, i’m so sorry. this must be the wrong apartment.” with a quick movement, Phil saw the other man pulling out a small card out of his back pocket and scanning the address on it before he double checked the apartment number “fuck, i’m sorry. my boss must have written down th…”

    “Snuggle Buddies?” Phil asked in a weak, defeated tone. 

“Ya…ya” the blond nodded, his eyes searching the building and his hand going to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture “boss thought it would be a good name.”

    “it’s also really close to Snuggle Cuddles…” looking down at the phone number displayed on his Phone, Phil let out a weak breath “i…i’m sorry…i thought i was calling one of those cuddle places…”

“ya, it doesn’t help that they’re number is one off of ours” Phil looked at the number on his phone again and winced when he realized that the other man was right. Instead of a 3 at the end of the number that he had memorized at work, he had punched in a 2. now he really felt stupid, and he was still stuck standing in front of the handsome blond man that he had called to his house.

“sh…should i leave?” The blond asked with a nervous chuckle, making Phil’s stomach twist into knots at the sound of his soft, cheerful laugh. 

    “ya, sorry…” the older man whispered to himself “you should go get paid for your actual job and i guess i should call the cuddle business. you know, the real one.” He expected the other guy to laugh at him, maybe blow off some of the embarrassment they were both experience, but instead Phil was met with a soft, fond smile.

“you know what,” the blond seemed to get an idea as he stood there “i’m already here and i’m not going to get another job for the night. too late for most people.”

    “so….” Phil let his eyes slide over the toned body in front of him, imagining the strong biceps pulling him into a hug and holding onto him for a few hours.

He really needed cuddles, ok?

    “so i don’t have to have sex” his eyes shot back up to meet the blonds, and he watched as the other man thought about his options “and if you try calling again you’ll have to wait at least another hour before you get those cuddles you’re waiting for.”

“i…i….” Phil stammered, trying to figure out how to respond “i d…don’t want to hold you up f…from work.”

   with a shrug of his shoulders, the blond took a step into the apartment and stopped a decent distance away from will, intent on letting the older man make the final call apparently.

“i promise i have nothing that i can pass on through cuddles…except maybe a cold but that’s everywhere right now” Phil’s shoulders dropped when he started to laugh at the comment, and for the first time that week his whole body started to relax “see, you like me already. a few hours of cuddles won’t hurt and you don’t even have to pay.”

“i…you came here because of my” protested Phil

“i can survive without one night” Clint shrugged his shoulders “if you like it you can always call me back. even escorts like to just cuddle once in a while. please people is…”

“exhausting?” 

“that would be the word” the blond laughed “so, what do you say?”

thinking about it for a moment, Phil took a deep breath and smiled fondly “alright… i really would like cuddles tonight” he admitted to both the younger man and himself “but i should probably get your name first.”

“Clint” the blond, Clint, held out a hand towards him “my names Clint, and please stop feeling embarrassed about the call. i kind of like where this mistake ended up.”

   “for one,” Phil reached out and took Clint’s hand in a firm hand shake “so do i.” before he could say anything else, Clint had pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly, a chuckle vibrating in his chest when the older man practically melted into the embrace. 


End file.
